A Raven's Flight
by UnluckyRaven
Summary: "Well shit." Raven said as a blue beam erupted from Stark Tower. The Battle of New York had begun, but even with the other seven Avengers by her side, she couldn't help but fear the impending battle. She was a Agent of SHIELD but she was also barley into her teens and about to fight a deranged god and his army. Welcome to the real world, kid.
1. Chapter 1

**"Agent Barton, Agent Jackson, report."**

Clint stood up instantly as Raven grabbed the bar in front of her to pull herself up. Sliding down to where Director Fury was with Doctor Selvig as they discussed the Tesseract, the Space Stone, one of the six infinity stones Raven was chosen to protect.

"I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things." Fury gave Clint a disapproving look.

Clint didn't hesitate. "Well, I see better from a distance."

"Are you seeing anything that might set this thing off?" Fury cornered him.

Raven attention was momentarily taken away from Fury as she heard a scientist warn Doctor Selvig, about the Tesseract spiking again.

"No one's come or gone. And Selvig's clean. No contacts, no I.M.'s. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end." Clint finished up his report with a slight smirk.

Nick looked up sharply to Barton "At this end?" he asked.

Raven decided that this was her time to step in. "The cube is a doorway to the other end of space." She started. "And doors open from both sides."

Clint gave her an approving nod and turned back to Fury, before he could say a word, Raven's eyes unfocused and a flash of white over took her vison. A tall man stood where the Tesseract is, holding a scepter with a glowing blue stone in the middle of its crown.

_"__**BEWARE!"**_A voice shouts to her.**_"For destiny has started it's trial and arrives." _**

Her eyes focused back on to Director Fury, who gave her a concerned look before the whole building shakes and the Tesseract begins to glow, brighter and brighter as it builds up into a beam, blinding Raven as it grows, before forming a vortex that turns into a portal.

A black hole is created. From the portal, she can see the blackness of space and a billion stars, it's mesmerizing, before a gust of blue energy fills the room, blinding Raven for a second time and the others in the room. A glowing form crouches on the platform, she moves slowly toward the form, several SHEILD guards follow suit. It's quiet for a split second before Raven hears heavy breathing from the platform. She quickly pulls out her gun at the labored sound.

The figure looks up the light hitting his face just right, to show a smiling man. The man locks eyes with Fury, Barton and Selvig before the smile slips from his face, he stands up showing the scepter in his hands.

Raven's eyes widen in recognition at the sight of the scepter, the object that had been plaguing her dreams for months now stood just a few feet in front of her. _Destiny sure has arrived._ She thought.

"Sir, please put down the spear!" Fury's loud voice echoes slightly around the silent room, as Raven backs up to Barton and Fury. She knows something dangerous is about to happen every muscle screaming for her to run.

The man looks at his scepter then suddenly points it at where Fury, Barton and Raven are standing sending out a blue exploding light towards them. Barton tackles Fury while Raven ducks down to the ground to save herself just as the light reaches them and they barley miss getting hit.

All hell breaks loose. Machine gun fire is shot at the man, but the bullets bounce off him like a boss. He jumps high from the platform and attacks those firing at him.

Killing several SHEILD guards with his knives and energy blast from his scepter. He stops and waits to see who will attack him next. Honestly, the whole lab has gone to shit, sparks fly around the room illuminating the bodies sprinkling the ground. Barton tries to stand up. But the man quickly turns and walks towards him. Clint begins to raise his gun, but the man grabs his hand.

"You have heart." The man murmurs. He points the head of his scepter at Barton's chest. Clint's eyes suddenly fill in to a black colour then settling to a blue. He puts his gun away into his holster and stands straight. The man turns to Raven and his Cheshire cat like smile widens. "You." He breaths out "You have power." He raises his scepter to her chest. Raven freezes and waits for the scepter to take her over but nothing happens. The mans smile drops. "What?" His eyes narrow at her. "This is impossible…You're just a mortal" He regains his composure and shoots the blue energy at her, hoping to take out the Agent.

As the man becomes busy using his abilities to control the minds of several SHIELD personnel. Director Fury goes for the Tesseract, placing it quietly back into its silver case staring at the man hoping that he can leave with out being seen, he turns to leave the lab.

"Please don't. I still need that." The mysterious man's voice fills the room

"This doesn't have to get any messier." Fury states.

"Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose." The man-Loki sneers at him.

"Loki? Brother of Thor?" Selvig suddenly pipes up from behind one of the lab tables.

"We have no quarrel with your people" Fury states.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Loki deadpans.

"Are you planning to step on us?" Fury questions.

"I come with glad tidings, of a world made free." Loki says dramatically.

Raven slowly started getting up, her back hurt like hell and she tried her best not to grab the attention of any of the controlled agents, or the Asgardian himself.

"Free from what?" Fury inquired.

Raven made her way over to Fury, staying a few feet away and in the shadows to make sure she wasn't seen, even Clint's sharp eyes wouldn't spot her.

"Freedom." Loki began. "Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart…" Loki turns to face Selvig who's standing behind him and places his spear against Selvig's heart, his eyes turn black then to blue, like Clint's. "You will know peace." Loki finishes.

"Yeah, you say peace, I kind of think you mean the other thing." Fury goes on.

Raven glances up to the vacuum chamber ceiling, Tesseract's energy cloud glow stealing away her attention, as it rapidly builds into what may be an implosion.

"Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us." Clint pipes up from behind the Asgardian. _Shut up Clint! _Her mind screams. _I know you're mind controlled and all but seriously?_

"Like The Pharaohs of old." Fury stated.

"He's right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. You got maybe two minutes before this goes critical." Selvig reported to Loki. _Shit! I have no time to get out of here with out being seen by them._

"Well, then..." Loki drew out.

Loki looks back to Barton, who doesn't even hesitate, Clint turns around and shoots Fury, then he grabs the case containing the Tesseract and leaves the lab with Loki, Selvig and the other SHIELD personnel who are mind controlled.

Once they're out of sight Raven rushed over to Fury from her spot in the shadows. Fury looked up sharply to Raven, his eye holding concern for the young SHEILD agent.

"You good?" She asked swiftly, she pulled of a first aid kit from the side of her holster armour, as he sits up and pulled the bullet out of himself, breathing heavily.

"Right as rain." He replied. Fury pulled out his walkie talkie. "Hill, do you copy?!" He shouted into it. "Barton has turned." He gets up holding his side with the gauze pad Raven handed to him, Raven follows suit and supports him as they run from the lab. "He's got the Tesseract! Shut them down!" Fury continues into the walkie. The energy is really brewing a shit storm from the vacuum chamber ceiling. They continue running up the stairs and into a long corridor, they just barely miss getting hit by some large pipes falling from the ceiling.

"This way, sir." Raven directed him to a narrower route with less falling objects. They make it to the surface where a helicopter is waiting for them.

**"We're clear upstairs, sir! You need to go!" **Coulson's voice calls to them on a walkie. Raven and Fury bolt out of the facility and to the waiting helicopter. Just as they get in and begins to lift off, the ground below them cracks and falls into itself, creating a large sinkhole. Fury watches as the facility falls within. Raven turned to Fury trying her best to clean up the blood that had made its way to the surface pressed an alcohol wipe to the side of Fury's body and applying proper bandaging to the wound. She had just finish putting on the medical tape when he suddenly jerks way from her and slides the door of the copter open and begins open fire on to the speeding jeep below, that just makes its way out of the collapsing building. A flash of blue comes barrelling toward then and hits the tail end to the copter sending it to the ground. Fury jumps out along with Raven as the two land Fury starts shoot at the jeep again, but its no use.

** "Director? Director Fury, do you copy?" **Coulson's voice comes out of the walkie once again.

"The Tesseract is with the hostile force. I have men down. Hill?" Fury responded

**"A lot of men still under, don't know how many survivors." **Hill's strained answer comes threw. _"Small chance anyone survived that." _Raven thought.

"Sound the general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that brief case." Fury commanded.

**"Rodger that." **Hill responded.

"Coulson, get back to base. This is a _LEVEL SEVEN._ As of right now, we are at war."

**"What do we do?" **Coulson asked.

"We activate the Avengers." His cool reply came.

"I need a vacation." Raven states. Fury gives her a look.

"We're fighting a war right now, Jackson." He informs her as if she didn't already know that.

"Yeah… well… how about after the war?" She asks. He rolls his eye at her and she shoots him a smile. "Need a ride home?" She asked.

"I'll be fine." He responds.

"You sure? I'd hate to leave you alone in the desert."

"Go Jackson, I'll be fine."

"Okay, see you back at home base." A portal opens behind her and she steps through.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good to go on this end. The rest is up to you two." Tony's voice fills the living room of Stark Tower.

"You disconnected the transition lines? Are we off the grid?" Pepper goes through her mental check list.

"Stark Tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy." Tony replies.

"Well, assuming the reactor takes over and it actually works?"

"Maybe?" Raven questions. "Me and Tony built that thing its gonna work." Tony lets out a snicker as Pepper shoots her an amused look.

"Light her up, Rave." Tony commands. Raven switched her attention from the monitor with Tony's view on it to the control panel just below it, punching in the combo and lighting up the tower.

"How does it look?" Pepper asked.

"Like Christmas but with more…me." Tony states. It was Raven's turn to laugh now.

"Gotta go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press. I'm in D.C. tomorrow. I'm working on the zoning for the next three buildings." Pepper starts off on a rant, Raven nodding in agreement.

"Pepper, you're killing me." Tony started "Remember? Enjoy the moment."

"Then get in here and I will." Pepper responds.

"Geez guys, keep it PG." She called from down the hall. Pepper let out a snort of amusement. Raven had moved down there once she saw Tony landing, she needed to find her notebooks for 2012, they held all the info she needed and something big was coming. Thanks to Loki's attack on the facility and with him taking Clint, she was pretty shaken up.

**"Sir, Agent Coulson of SHIELD is on the line." **J.A.R.V.I.S' voice sounded from her watch.

"I'm not in. I'm actually out." Tony replied.

"Bad Joke!" Raven called to him.

Tony rolled his eyes at her. "Is he calling here for Raven?" He asked the AI.

Raven replied instead. "He would have called me if he needed me."

**"Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting." **J.A.R.V.I.S informed them.

"Close the line Jarvis. I got a date."

Raven ran back over to Pepper as she stared at the monitors, checking that everything was stable and all the calculations her and Tony made were good, everything was stable she looked to Pepper.

"Levels are holding steady... I think." Pepper said, glancing at Raven who gave her a nod for a response.

"Of course they are, I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question: how does it feel to be a genius?" Tony asked.

"Already am one." Raven stated. Tony gave her an amused look.

"I was asking Pepper." He stated. "For a genius you need to smarten up."

"Well, ha, I really wouldn't know now, would I?" Pepper said dryly.

"What do you mean? All this came from you." Tony Replied.

"No. All this came from that." She points to the arc reactor in his chest plate.

"Give yourself some credit, please. Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself... twelve percent of the credit." Tony smiled at her.

Raven immediately slapped her palm to her forehead. _Wrong move_. She thought.

"Twelve percent?" Pepper asked.

"An argument can be made for fifteen."

"Twelve percent? For my baby?" Pepper asked in disbelief.

"Well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things." Tony began. "And sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you." Tony ended with a smirk and sat down in the couch.

Pepper let out a long. "Oooooh." And sat down next to him, as Raven made her way to the bar.

"My private elevator..." Tony started.

"You mean _our_ elevator?" Pepper asked, putting extra emphasis on the second to last word.

"...was teeming with sweaty workmen. I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren't I?" Tony asked.

"I'd get familiar with the couch, if I was you." Raven called from the kitchen as she poured a couple of glasses of champagne for the three of them.

"It's not gonna be that subtle." Pepper agreed.

"I'll tell you what. Next building's gonna say 'Potts' on the tower." Tony sent Raven a smile as she handed him and Pepper a glass.

"On the lease." Pepper gave Tony a smile. _And checkmate_ Raven thought and smirked at Tony.

"...Call your mom, can you bunk over?" He asked Pepper.

**"Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overwritten." **J.A.R.V.I.S cuts in.

"Mr. Stark, we need to talk." Tony picks up his phone and the voice of Phil fills the room.

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message." Tony deadpans.

"This is urgent." Coulson states. Catching Raven's attention. _Is this about the break in at the facility? I thought SHEILD was calling in the Avengers... Last time I checked Tony didn't make the cut._

"Then leave it urgently." Tony states. At that moment the elevator doors open, and Phil walks out.

"Security breach!" Tony exclaims then turns to Pepper. "That's on you."

"Not a breach." Raven calls from the couch as she gets up, and Tony Turns sharply to her. "He has my ID badge." Tony turns back to Phil who holds up a badge with Raven's name and photo on it. She walks over to him and Phil gives her the badge. "Thanks boss." She sends him a smile.

Phil turns to Tony. "Mr. Stark." He says.

"Phil! Come in." Pepper exclaim once she sees him.

"Phil? Uh, his first name is Agent." Tony said.

"Come on in, we're celebrating." Pepper continued ignoring Tony.

"Which is why he can't stay!" Tony exclaimed.

"We need you to look this over." Phil said as he Holds out a file for Tony to take. "Soon as possible."

"I don't like being handed things." Tony states. Raven let out a snort.

"That's alright, `cause I love to be handed things. So, let's trade." Pepper passes her glass of champagne to Coulson and takes the file from him, then takes the champagne glass from Tony and passes the file over to him and sends him a smile. "Thank you."

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday." Tony said dryly.

"No, myself and Pepper changed that to Monday to Friday, so he's okay." Raven called to him, from the kitchen.

"Not a word out of you, Pipsqueak! I am still angry that he got in here with your security card." Tony called back to her.

"This isn't a consultation but thank you Jackson." Phil smiled over to her. And she shot him one back.

"Is this about The Avengers?" Pepper asked excitedly. "Which I...I know nothing about." She amended. Raven let out a snort as Pepper realised her mistake.

Tony turned around and walked over to the desk they were working at earlier. "The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought." Tony started. "And I didn't even qualify." He called over from the other side of the room.

"I didn't know that either." Pepper said. _Sounds like Fury wants to bring him in. _Raven thought.

"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others." Tony listed off.

"That I did know." Pepper said with a smile.

At the same time Raven said. "Even I knew that."

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Coulson retorted.

"Whatever. Miss Potts, Agent Jackson, got a second?" Pepper walked over to Tony who places the files into his own databases.

"You know, I thought we were having a moment." Tony whispers to Pepper.

"I was having twelve percent of a moment." Pepper retorted, then her face darkened with concern. "This seems serious, Phil's pretty shaken."

"How did you know?" Tony asked. "Why is he 'Phil'?"

"He's always been Phil." Raven retorted.

"Maybe to you, kid." Tony shot back, and Raven smiled a little at that.

"What is all of this?" Pepper asked, drawing the attention of the squabbling duo.

"This is, uh..." Tony expands his arms and different profiles appear in holographic form floating in the air in front of Tony, Pepper and Raven. "This." He finishes. Screens appear of Captain America in action, the Hulk roaring as he attacks the Army at Culver University, Thor fighting the Destroyer and another is of Loki and the Tesseract, to which Stark and Pepper look on in awe.

"I'm going to take the jet to D.C. tonight." Pepper whispered.

"Tomorrow." Tony whispered back.

"You've got homework." Pepper informed him. "You've got a lot of homework."

"Well, what if I didn't?" Tony asked.

"If you didn't?" Pepper repeated.

Tony let out a soft. "Yeah."

"You mean when you've finished?" Pepper amended. Tony nodded his head at her. "Well, um...then..." She whispers something in Tony's ear, He let gasp and Coulson looks away in embarrassment, as Raven turned sharply around and sprinted over to Coulson calling out.

"PG! Keep it PG!" Pepper chuckled a little at the Agent and Tony rolled his eyes at her. Raven shot them both a smile and called out to J.A.R.V.I.S. "Hey J, open 1E." The wall left to the kitchen island extended out and parted to show a variety of weapons. Ranging from small knives to pistols to a miniature crossbow. Raven grabbed the two pistols and locked them into her holster armour, grabbing the extra magazines and sliding then into the small holders on the thighs, and locking in the crossbow to her right leg she pulled out two knives and stuck them in her combat boots.

"You're just a walking armoury, aren't you?" Tony asks in amusement watching the young Agent armour up.

Phil looked over to him with a smile. "Agent Jackson takes her job very seriously."

"Damn right I do." Raven responded. "Agents getting shot willy nilly and now E.T. makes an appearance I say I've earned the right to carry as many weapons as I can." Pepper gave her an uneasy look after her statement. Raven new Pepper wasn't a big fan of Raven's line of work, but her skill set made her perfect for the job and the pay was pretty good to, so she had relatively no complaints about her job.

"E.T. good one." Tony laughed then turned to Pepper. "Square deal. It's the last date." And Pepper kisses him. Raven turning and joining Coulson at the elevator.

"Work hard." Pepper calls to Tony.

"See ya Tones." Raven called to him.

"You not staying Pipsqueak?" He asks her, as Pepper joins Coulson and her in the elevator.

"Nope, got a job, unlike you!" She called to him as the doors closed, but not before seeing his worried look.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven sat down at the large console in the middle of the helicarrier control room. Letting out a sigh she slumped into her chair. She knew Captain Rogers was going to be here soon along with Doctor Banner, she wanted to stay out of the Captain's way for as long as possible, she knew them meeting was inevitable. She checked as many futures as possible to see how long she could stay hidden but the longest time she had so far was forty-two minutes. It wasn't that she didn't like the man, she actually looked up to him, but she knew her age would get to him. Excepting her fate, she turned to her SHEILD duffle bag grabbed one of the maps she brought with her, she started tracing out paths where the Tesseract could be. She needed to get the Space Stone back at all costs, the wrong hands and everything falls apart. Grabbing her earbuds and putting on some music she started to get to work, but I wasn't long until Agent Coulson walked by her.

"Hey Phil." She called to him.

"Raven, hey." He responded, looking a little flustered. Then she remembered that he just flew in with Steve Rogers his hero, and a smile grew on her face.

"Everything you hoped for?" She asked him.

"What?" He questioned.

"You know, meeting your hero." She drew out trying to get him to spill, then his face paled just a bit. A small clip of what happened played before her eyes. _Thanks T. _She thought.

**"You're very welcome, Raven." **T's response echoed in her mind.

"Did you really say, 'I watched you while you were sleeping.'?" She asked Phil.

His eyes widened before a scowl over took his face. "Don't use your abilities on me, Agent." He commanded.

Raven stood up straighter and mock saluted him. "Sir, yes sir." She sent him smile. Phil narrowed his eyes at her but said nothing else and left to finish whatever task he was doing before she interrupted him. Laughing at herself she put her earbuds back in and kept working, not noticing a certain Captain and Doctor enter the bridge. Rogers and Banner walk through the glorious, gleaming bridge, the both of them stopping at the front of the console she was currently working on.

"Gentlemen." Fury says while walking over to them. Steve hands Fury ten dollars and Fury takes it from the soldier before continuing over to Banner and extends his hand, Doctor Banner reluctantly shakes it.

"Doctor, thank you for coming." Fury says.

"Thanks for asking nicely." Banner responds "So, uh... how long am I staying?" He asks nervously.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear." Fury responds.

"Where are you with that?" Banner asks. Fury turns to Coulson to explain and Natasha crouches down to look at a monitor trying to locate Agent Barton.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Coulson informs them.

"That's still not gonna find them in time." Natasha states.

"We have Agent Jackson tracking too." Coulson tells her, causing both the Captain and the Doctor to turn slightly to see the unaware Agent bopping her head to her music. Natasha shrugs at him not giving much emotion.

Banner turns back to Coulson. "You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Fury questions.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places." Banner tells him. "Do you have somewhere for me to work?" He asks.

Fury turns to Natasha "Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please." Natasha nods to Fury and walks to the Doctor.

"You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys." She tells him and walks off, leading a slightly less nervous Banner down the hall.

Raven grabbed her ruler and began drawing straight lines around her map using an array of colours she drew out the most basic places the Tesseract could be, so far she had pinpointed it to the Middle East. It wasn't to hard to do the Tesseracts energy stood out to her it was like a trail but know the easy paths that once stood alone now crossed over each other making a mess that would be hard for anyone but her to figure out. So rapped up in her work she hadn't noticed Captain Rogers watching her.

He was curious to what she was doing, Agent Coulson had said that she was working on tracking the Tesseract but so far she had just been drawing lines and circles. He decided that he would introduce himself rather then keep watching, if she was tracking the Tesseract then he was probably going to be working with her till they found it. He placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly.

"Sorry." He amended, when she turned to look to him. He pulled his hand off her shoulder and held it out to her. "I'm Steve Rogers." He was waiting for the 'I know' or 'I am a big fan' or even 'are you the real Steve Rogers?' but she just smiled at him.

Taking out her earbuds and pausing her music, she took his offered hand and shook it. "I am Raven Jackson." He was a little surprised most agents just said their title and last name or were to intimidate to say anything at all, and that when it hit him, how young she looked.

"Are you supposed to be here?" He asked her. He new she was an agent, Coulson had said she was one while explaining how they were finding the Tesseract, but she just seemed so young.

She gave him a confused look. "I beg you're pardon?" Raven asked him.

"Well you're very young." He stated, at her raised eyebrow he continued. "I just didn't think SHEILD would be so irresponsible by bringing a child here." Then his posture changed "How old are you?"

Raven narrowed her eyes at Captain Rogers. "I am well aware how young I am." Raven started "SHEILD isn't being irresponsible I am the best bet we have at finding the Tesseract, Captain Rogers." Rogers' raised his eyebrow at the title. "And I'm thirteen." She narrowed her gaze at him daring him to call her unqualified or to young to be here.

"You're a child." He drew out slowly. "You shouldn't be here… you're hardly qualified to be here."

That hit her hard, no he wasn't the first to say those words and he wouldn't be the last but working with SHEILD for three years climbing the medical latter and the field, even though she was 'unqualified', she wasn't about to be put down by a popsicle. "Things have changed since your day, Captain Rogers." Raven said evenly. "You may think that since you're older then me or that your rank is higher, you can just send me home, but I don't work for you." She paused. "I work for SHEILD, who's Director has put me in charge of finding the Tesseract. If you have a problem the complaint box is down the hall and to your left." Rogers' eyes were wide he hadn't expected the Agent to retaliate, everyone he meet in the new world would just immediately back down because of his rank or what he had done to save the world, but she stood tall and stared him in the eye daring him to poke her, she had his respect.

"Is there a problem Captain Rogers?" Director Fury's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Yes." He said but didn't miss the glare Agent Jackson sent him. Fury raised him eyebrow for him to continue. "You have a child working here." He stated. Agent Jackson let out a scoff, but she didn't say anything. "Why would you put her in danger?"

"I assure you, Agent Jackson is more capable then she looks." Raven shot Fury a grateful look she knew that of anyone could get to the Captain it was him. "She's the best chance we have to finding the cube." Fury continued.

Steve sputtered in disbelief. "I am sorry are we leaving the late of the world to a middle schooler?"

"I graduated middle school years ago." Raven muttered.

Steve realising that he wasn't going to win this argument nodded to the both of them and walked off.

"He's only been awake for a few months, you're just something new to him." Fury tried to calm her down. She nodded to him. "It's going to take a while for him to get use to the new world."

"That's true." Raven muttered.

"Did you get anything?" Fury asked

"Middle East." She replied fast. "I am gonna tell the Doctor, and get away from all the noise, holler if you need me!" she called to him as she started sprinting down the hall. Grateful that all the helicarriers were pretty much the same she found the lab in a very small amount of time. Slowing her pace as she walked up to the lab entrance, she paused and waited for the Doctor to notice her. It didn't take long as his head bopped up after a couple of seconds, and she gave him a smile.

"Oh." He said, and waved her in. "I didn't think anyone was going to come by."

"Had to leave the noise of the bridge." she explained. "And came to tell you that we've lowered the search to Middle East."

He nodded to her and looked back down to the screen. "That seems to be where most of the energy signatures are leading." He looked back up to her. "So, this isn't a check up?" he asked slightly nervous.

Raven let out a laugh. "No Doc, you're good. I am just not much of a crowd person."

"Amen to that." Banner chuckled. "Well you're welcome to stay Agent…"

Raven gave him a smile. "Jackson, but Raven is fine." Bruce cocked his head slightly at her, and she let out a laugh. "I am not one for titles."

Banner nodded. "Well then call me Bruce." And he held out his hand, she took it and shook hands with him. "Here let me move somethings around."

"Nah it's okay Doc-Bruce. I just need a chair and…" Raven turned to wall and put her hand on it a green outline of her hand popped up and a voice rang out "Accepted" and the wall flipped over to reveal another monitor.

Bruce's eyes widened at what had just occurred. "I didn't even know that was there." He said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I spent a bit of time in the labs, so Fury has one of these for me in all the labs." Raven said with a fond smile. "I've been told he took a liking to me." Bruce laughed at her and they both fell into a comfortable silence as they returned to finding the Tesseract.

It was probably thirty minutes later when she felt like the ground had just sunk under her. She turned around her lips parted to ask if Bruce felt it to but when she turned around, she wasn't on the helicarrier anymore, looming in front of her was an elegant and beautiful building. **_"Stuttgart Germany. He looks for Heinrich Schafer." _**T's voice filled her thoughts. _What for? _She asked him. _He won't attack for no reason, Loki is smart there must be a plan here. __**"You are right, he seeks Iridium.**_ Raven turned back around to find herself back in the lab with Bruce in front of her looking worried.

"Raven?" He asked her softly once he saw her pupils were focusing again.

Raven shook her head trying to grab a hold of herself she had only had visions like that a couple of times, but she would have to push the growing headache away. "I-I am good." She told Bruce.

"Are you sure." He asked her. "You stiffened and didn't respond to anything I did for a good ten minutes."

"I am good." She told him again, at his raised eyebrow that told her he didn't believe her she smiled at him. "It's happened before just a headache I have to deal with. I assure you Bruce I'm fine." He shot her one last disbelieving look and turned back to his screen. "But." Raven started and Bruce's head snapped up. "I think I figured out something." Before Bruce could say anything, she dashed out the lab and ran down the hall to find Fury.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I am gonna start doing the weird Author note things everyone does at the beginning of their Chapters. and Ya know answer any questions people may have so ask away I love answering questions.**

**I got a Review from a Guest, today I think and wanted to inform them that I will be showing her true origin! I am pretty excited to share Raven's Backstory but it mostly won't come out till I finish A Raven's Flight or even after Winter Soldier. But keep yours eyes peeled I am planning to call it A Raven's Beginning or Past. For her Powers those should be given away by the time I finish this, and I will finish this don't worry I will NOT give up on this I plan to write Raven's whole story and she's sprinkled in everywhere.**

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble." Coulson said sheepishly.

"No, no. It's fine." Steve responded distractingly. It had been a good hour since the young Agent Jackson had disappeared, he blamed himself for that, but he was worried for her safety if the situation really was as dire as the Director said it was then why would he bring a child here?

"It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but..." Coulson continued about his cards when the agent, Steve was just thinking about, came running in.

Raven's head turned sharply around the room before landing on Fury's figure standing on the platform in the middle of the room. "Fury!" She called to him.

He turned around to look at her. "Jackson? What is it?"

She smiled up at him. "I know where they're going." She informed him. Steve glanced up that. _How? _He thought. Fury looked at her and nodded telling her to continue. "Stuttgart Germany." She told him.

Fury nodded. "What for?" He asked the young agent.

"Heinrich Schafer." She said, Fury raised an eyebrow at her. "He's a Doctor." She explained. "And has a valued material Selvig needs. Iridium."

Fury gave her a rare smirk and called over to the nearest agent to get a jet ready before Steve walked over.

"Wait." Steve voice filled her ear as he walked over to herself and Fury. "We can't jump the gun, there have been no traces of the cube or Loki, we need to wait until there is proof."

"I've never been wrong, Captain." Raven looked him in the eye. "This is proof."

"And how did you find it?" The Captain asked her.

"I prefer not to say." She muttered. _I won't rat out T._

"I won't take the word of a child, especially on something as important as this." Steve gave her an apologetic look. "We can't take the word of one agent."

Raven took a deep breath. _The timelines need Rogers to be there, I'll have to wait._ Raven turned to Fury and pointed at a monitor. "That monitor." She checked her watch. "Seventeen minutes. My walkie will be on." She turned around and walked back to the lab, she could feel a pair of eyes watching her as she walked out.

"You're back?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah for-" She looked to her watch. "Fourteen minutes."

"What's happening then." Bruce asked. "The end of the world? Because if so tell me now so I can take a break from working."

Raven snorted at him. "No, not the end of the world." She turned to him. "But the beginning of it."

"Are all of you SHEILD Agents do cryptic?"

"Nope." Raven popped the 'p'. "Just the select few of us."

"Mmhh" Bruce agreed. Raven could feel the questions radiating off him. _He wants to ask a lot of them. Is it a good idea to tell him? I mean I feel like out of everyone he would be the most likely to feel the same as I do. _

"What's on you're mind Bruce?"

"What?" He turned to her.

"You're fidgeting and you keep turning to look at me from the corner of your eye. You want to ask something." _Or lots of somethings._ Bruce's eyes widened at her, and she sent him a smile. "I am a good Agent."

Bruce laughed a little nervously. "Well…how you stiffened and didn't respond it was like you were in a trace of some sort, and then you popped out of it and all of a sudden you knew somethings…" He trailed off.

"And?" Raven prompted him.

"And well, I was wondering if you were well normal?"

Raven barked out a laugh, that made the doctor jump. "Define 'normal'. Then I can give you answers."

"H-human." Bruce stuttered out. "Are you human?"

"I don't know much about myself, but that, yeah I'm definitely human."

"So, you have abilities then, right?"

Raven shifted uncomfortably on the balls of her feet. "Yeah" She said softly.

"Not a happy topic?" Bruce asked her softly, taking a couple steps toward her.

She turned to look at him, she had tears threating to spill from her eyes. She took a deep breath and shook herself. "Not a happy childhood." She breathed out. "I had to keep them hidden, where I grew up it was kill or be killed."

Bruce nodded and sympathy flooded his gaze as he looked at her. "How did you end up in SHEILD?"

Raven turned to him and her eyes narrowed. "Don't do that." She said stiffly she wanted to keep off the SHEILD topic.

"Do what?" Bruce asked confusion rippled through him at the Agent's sudden hostility.

"Sympathy." She spits out the word like venom. "I don't need that right now."

Bruce took a second to collect himself. "You do now that its human nature to hold empathy for others, right?" Bruce gave a small smirk at the agents scowl that over took her features.

"Uck, emotions." Raven muttered. "Sometimes they're useful other times they're just a nuisance." She turned back to face Bruce when her radio went off.

**"Agent Jackson, you're needed."**

She grabbed her walkie out of the back pocket of her jeans. "Be right there, boss." Clicking it off she stuffed it back into her pocket and nodded to Bruce. "Duty calls. You'll be good without my company?" she asked him cheekily.

"Don't know I may not survive without your witty remarks." Bruce gave her a smirk and nodded to the door. "I'll be fine." Raven gave him a nod and dashed out the door running down the halls and almost nocking over another agent and sending a quick apology over her shoulder she arrived at the bridge in no time.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Fury turned to her a serious look filled his features. "Its been sixteen minutes thought you might want to be here." Sending him a grateful nod she sat down in the nearest chair her eyes glued on to the monitor.

Agent Sitwell's screen lit up suddenly. "We got a hit. Sixty-seven percent match." Sitwell called to the Director. "Wait, cross match, seventy-nine percent." His eyes lit up as the data came in.

"Location?" Phil asked as he walked over to the agent.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse." Sitwell reported, a smirk found its way to Raven's lips. "He's not exactly hiding." He continued. Raven could feel Steve's gaze burning into the back of her head, but she refused to look at him instead studying the map in front of her.

Fury turned to Rogers. "Captain, Agent Jackson you're up." Raven nodded to the Director trying her best not to look at the Captain knowing fully well that he would ask her a bunch of questions she tried her best to think of any answers that wouldn't reveal too much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Okay, so, I haven't updated in awhile but I'm back. So my Finals week just ended so I had no time to write which is why I didn't post anything. But I am back on track and my Spring Vacation is coming up in a week and I'll be able to post then! So be expecting a couple of chapters.**

Raven walked out of the cockpit holding back a bubble of laughter as Steve walked into the jet, his suit looked like a giant target and don't even mention the shield. Raven's own suit was a midnight black living up to her name, her dark gray holster armor blended in well with the catsuit and held everything but a weapon for this mission but despite her best efforts a chuckle escaped her lips and Steve whirled around to look at her.

"What?" He asked.

Raven turned to answer him. "Oh nothing, just that you look like a giant target." Another chuckle escaped her mouth and she turned around to inspect the wall looking for the latch to open the hidden armoury. She had left most of her weapons back on the helicarrier, opting for the standard SHEILD guns instead. Pulling down a lever and opening the armoury she grabbed out a pair of guns, inspecting them she let out a grunt of satisfaction and clicked them into her holsters.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked, his eyes narrowing at her.

"Hmm?" Raven turned to him. "grabbing a couple guns." She stated. "Thought you had eyes Cap."

"I do." He grounded out, his patience growing thin. "You're a child. You shouldn't have a gun, let alone two."

"Who's gonna have your back if I don't have a gun?" She asked him, thinking he was joking with her. "Can't just throw the magazines at them."

"Can you even use it?" Steve asked her. A hint of a challenge in his voice.

Raven narrowed her eyes at him. Was he really challenging her? "I can use a gun, it was part of my training." Steve let out a disbelieving grunt and turned around. Raven's nostrils flared and looked him dead in the eye. "How about I shoot you in the chest and we find out how close I get to your heart and then, you can tell me if I know how to use a gun." His eyes widened at the threat he hadn't been expecting that from the young agent. Steve grasped for words his mouth opening and closing but nothing left, so Agent Romanoff came to his rescue.

"How about we leave the landing strip, and nobody gets shot?" Nat turned to Raven. Although amusement was in her voice her eyes told the agent a different story.

"Coordinates are already in there, Nat." Raven said deciding to focus on the mission instead of her quarrel with the Captain. "Just waiting on the pilot." Nat gave her a nod and headed to the cockpit.

"You knew the coordinates?" Steve asked her.

"I knew the location before anyone Captain, if you can remember." She grinded out. His cheeks flushed as he remembered undermining the Agent in front of her boss and telling her she could not be trusted. He opened his mouth to apologise but Raven beat him to it.

"Don't." She turned to him. "If it's one thing I hate more than sympathy is people apologising for no reason."

"It's not for no reason." Raven gave him a stern look as if to say. 'I wasn't done yet.' But he continued anyway. "I said you couldn't be trusted, that wasn't right of me and I should have listened." He waited for a thank you from the agent, but Raven turned from him and let out a laugh, confused he looked to her and raised an eyebrow.

Raven shook her head at him and let out another light chuckle. "You followed your gut Cap, all good leaders should." She spun around to face him a grin coming over her features. "I have unnatural abilities, you're just not use to them, ya know being a thousand years old and all."

"Ready for take-off." Nat's voice filled the cabin of the jet. "You both strapped in?"

Take that as a warning, Cap." Raven smiled to him. "She flies ruff." She said a little louder to grab Nat's attention.

"Heard that Маленький паук." Nat called to her. Raven smiled at the nickname it had been a long time since she heard it.

"I yelled it, so I hoped you did, or I am gonna have to get two pairs of hearing aids, Große Spinne."

"What do you mean 'unnatural abilities'? Steve questioned her. She sent him a smile and sat down, she wasn't going to tell him anything yet, time told her to wait.

It had taken about three hours for them to reach the gala. The sky that once was bright was now dark, it seemed ironic and cliché. The elegant buildings loomed over them, what once seemed so beautiful to Raven now held an omen, a warning that a danger would soon be taking place. Natasha flew over the buildings getting ready for Steve to jump out the back. Raven turned to him as he got up and headed to the entrance of the jet.

"Wait." Raven called to him. She needed them to wait for Loki, he needed to make the first move, they need him to think he was in charge that they were disorganized, to lull him into a false security. Steve turned to her an eyebrow raised in question. "We need him to make the first move." Raven explained. She hoped that there wouldn't be an argument over this, that he would just take her word.

Steve thought for a moment. Shouldn't we catch him before he tries to do anything? He glanced over to her, her eyes held a desperate plea for him to listen to her. He thought back to the helicarrier and what had happened, she was right then. A small voice in the back of his head told him to listen to her. "Okay." He said.

Surprise flashed through her. She was expecting some resistance maybe even a debate. She shook her head to steady herself and gave Steve a nod, glancing at her watch she looked to him and a sense of calmness over took her. "Six minutes, Cap. Then you can jump out the back." He gave her a small grin and sat down devising a plan for the inevitable battle to come. "Switch out of stealth, Nat." Natasha gave her a nod and pushed down one of the many buttons decorating the control panel. Raven turned to look at Nat she needed to convince the redhead that she would be okay on her own. Steve would be able to keep Loki at bay, but Raven wanted to get Clint back ASAP. "Hey, Nat." She drew out.

The assassin in question turned to look at her a serious look etched in her features. "Yeah?" She asked.

"I need you to drop me off with the Captain." Raven drew out slowly.

"That's the plan Маленький паук." Nat responded. A curiosity flashed through her eyes at the young agent's hesitancy to speak.

"Yeah…" Raven drew out. "But I am not gonna stay to fight Loki with him."

"You that shaken up after the facility?" Natasha teased her. The assassin gave the agent a small smile to tell her it was going to be okay.

"No, I am going after Clint." Raven stated. "See if I can knock some sense into him. If I can't then I'll be taking some mercenaries off the streets."

"Are sure you'll be okay on your own?" Nat asked her. Her concern for the agent was evident.

"Yeah… Its Clint." Raven spoke slowly trying to convince herself that Clint was still in his mind, still was her friend. "I'll be fine, Nat. I'll see them before they see me." Nat gave her a small encouraging smile. A small buzz on her wrist telling her that the six minutes are up, and Cap needed to jump. "Let's get it position Nat, Cap's up." She left the cockpit of the jet heading over to the slouched form of Captain America sitting on the jets bench.

Steve glanced up at the approaching figure walking to him, it was Raven. "Is it time?" He asked her, he was done waiting. His thoughts were beginning to get out of hand the more time he had to wade through them.

Raven nodded to him, and stiffened. "He's down there." She whispered out, barley loud enough for his super soldier ears to pick up on. Steve placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a look of encouragement and nodding to her she shook herself to get rid of any bad thoughts and opened the jet ramp, to jump. "He has hostages" Raven let out another whisper her eyes had a ring of green around them, but Steve didn't have time to ask questions, instead he gave her one last look and jump down.

"You ready?" Nat called to her from the cockpit.

"Born ready, Nat!" Raven called back and jumped using a portal to land herself behind the crowd, With Steve distracting the god, Raven ran to the side of the buildings, following walls and T's advice to Clint. She passed the fallen bodies of the guards, arrows protruding out of their bodies. Oh Clint, what has that maniac done to you? She turned to the sound of hushed voices. Her advanced hearing catching the small whispers being exchanged between the two men standing guard, their dark clothing concealing most of their bodies and face making in harder for her to pinpoint the biggest area for her to strike, she couldn't use a gun it would use to much noise and bring attention to her. Raven slipped out her miniature crossbow it would be quieter than a gunshot. Raven pulled back her crossbow and equipped the arrow, waiting a split second for one guard to get bored of the conversation to turn ever so slightly, she took her shoot, the arrow whistled through the air slicing the silence the guards once had, hitting its mark the arrow stuck itself into the guards neck, and he hit the ground causing the other to turn sharply to the body then to look around wildly for the attacker. Raven stood up and threw a knife in to the man's shoulder, letting out a cry of pain he slumped to the ground, she walked toward him placing a foot on his uninjured arm pinning him down she crouched to look at him eye to eye. "I'll ask this once, where is Agent Barton?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I'll be posting a new chapter soon after this one! I have a couple stocked up so I can post more frequently. Anyways Enjoy the new Chapter! 3**

The man beneath her foot squirmed, as a futile way to escape, he let out another groan of pain. "Well?" Raven prompted the man.

"I'm not going to tell you anything, bitch." The guard spat at her.

"Thought you might say that." Raven let out a disapproving sigh. "Well here are your options." She added more weight on her foot, causing him to groan some more. "You tell me what I want to know, and I'll let you call your boss and you get to go back home, or I put an arrow into you too." She looked over to the man's fallen comrade for extra emphasis.

His eyes widened at the threat, before a sneer over took his features and a cruel smile took place. "I don't know anything, wench." He spat out the insult.

"Then you're no use to me." She pulled her foot of his shoulder and turned around, the man let out a sigh of relief thinking she was about to leave when she turned around as quick as a fox and shot him dead center in his forehead. "You can thank Agent Barton for my aim." She whispered.

There were a couple of guards on her way around the building, but what she found at the end of the trail was a ransacked safe, empty of what once filled the metal shelves. _A distraction that's all those guards were. Clint knows me better than I thought. He knew I would ask questions. This is going to be a long fight, and I am going to punch him the moment I can. _Raven put her hand to her earpiece. "They're gone Nat, took the iridium and left eight guards to make sure they could escape."

"**Head back to the jet, Raven. Steve and Tony got Loki to surrender." **Natasha's voice filled her ear.

"Be there in a couple of seconds." Raven responded. Summoning a portal behind her she walked through it ending up behind a building closest to Loki, she walked over to them and clicked her crossbow into place, the small sound causing the three men to turn to look at her.

"Agent Jackson." Tony greeted, his voice sounding slightly metallic behind his mask.

"Mr. Stark." Raven returned the greeting a slight smile on her lips.

"You missed all the fun." Tony stated as he walked over to Loki, grabbing the god and pulling him over to the jet.

"I should have ran faster then." Raven responded. She thought back to the guard's bodys Clint knew what her next move was and to distract her, he left eight men behind to die, knowing she wouldn't leave any witness. She couldn't compromise her status as a SHEILD Agent. Fighting for what was right for once gave her this sense of belonging, she would not lose that. She turned to face Tony and held back a bit of laughter at the sight of Loki strapped down like a child. The jets door began to close leaving an eerie silence filled with tension before Nat called to her, summoning her to the cockpit.

"You good, Raven?" Natasha's concern for her evident through her voice.

"I am fine Nat, don't worry." Raven gave her a reassuring nod, but it seemed to be more for herself then Natasha. Raven could feel the Cobra closing in, its fangs sinking in once more, taking her sanity along with her hope of freedom.

"Hey, you okay?" Steve's question pulled her from her thoughts, dragging her from the darkness that swamped her mind in the quiet moments. Raven turned slightly so she could face Steve, she could see the concern flooding gaze as he looked at her.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered out. "I am fine just a little shaken up. Not everyday you fight magic and monsters." She smiled a little at the last line, and walked over to the Captain.

Steve nodded to her in understanding "I don't like it." He said slowly.

"What?" Tony asked walking over to the two of then. "Rock of Ages giving up so easily?"

"I thought we agreed on E.T.?" Raven looked up to Tony not missing Steve's curious look at the unfamiliar name.

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop." Steve continued, ignoring Raven's comment.

"Still, you were pretty spry, for an older fellow." Tony starting walking in a circle a tick that Raven noticed a while ago that he did when he started to think. "What's your thing? Pilates?" Tony turned to Steve with his questions.

"What?" Steve asked him. Not catching onto Tony's joke.

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things. Y'know, doing time as a…" Tony took a second to think. "Cap-sicle." He finished looking proud of the name and turned to Raven for her support she gave him a thumbs up on her way to the cockpit just to build his already high ego.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." Steve changed the subject quickly from himself before the two could tag-team him.

Tony turned sharply to him "Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." The distrust evident in his voice.

From her spot in the co-pilot seat in the cockpit Raven could see the storm brewing in front of the jet coming from a mile away, menacing dark gray clouds came in fast, shaking the jet as thunder rolled in and lightning flashed in the window.

"Where's this come from?" Nat's voice was quite as her head turned side to side to take in as much as the sky as she could. Raven turned to look at the men in the back of the jet trying to gauge their reactions of the storm, she risked a glance at Loki, and he leaned forward looking at the sky. She wasn't the only one to notice as Steve spoke to the god.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?"

Loki only glance at the soldier. "I'm not overly fond of what follows." Then he turned back to the sky.

Raven turned back around, they were not going to get anything from the god that he didn't want to give, his vagueness telling that. She was brought back to reality when a crash sounded on top of the quinjet. Something had landed. Tony, Steve, and Natasha look up to the roof, shocked and jolted, Natasha speeds up. Steve got up he grabbed his cowl while Tony reached for his helmet which attaches itself to the suit. Raven got up and walked over to the two, while Tony pushed the button to the ramp of the jet.

Steve looked up to him. "What are you doing?"

The ramp had completely lowered, and the wind now whipped around the jet, a figure landed on the ramp and entered the quinjet. Hitting Iron Man away, causing him to fall on Cap and turned to Loki to grab him by the neck and jump out of the plane with their prisoner.

"Now there's that guy." Tony muttered.

"Another Asgardian?" Nat asked them.

Raven turned to her. "Thor." She told her. At Nat's raised eyebrow she continued. "Yeah the one from a couple years ago."

"That guy's a friendly?" Steve asked Raven, picking up most of her and Natasha's conversation.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki, or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Tony responded.

"Doubt he'll kill him. They're brothers." Raven informed Tony. If Tony heard her, he ignored her statement, and walked closer to the ramp.

"Stark!" Steve called to him over the wind. "we need a plan of attack!"

"I have a plan." Tony took a dramatic pause. "Attack." With that Tony jumped out of the jet to chase after Thor. Raven stood up, their prides would clash, and a fight was inevitable. Steve walked to the side of the jet and pulled out a parachute.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap." Natasha called to him, still struggling with the storm and the controls of the plane.

Steve didn't even turn around to address Natasha. "I don't see how I can." Raven was right next to him now, getting herself ready to jump, she admired his courage, she wasn't one for heights.

"These guys come from legends, they're basically gods." Nat informed Steve, trying to deter him from jumping, but if Captain America had an idea it was hard to get him to let go.

"There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Steve had gotten the parachute on had jumped out the back leaving a smiling Raven in his wake.

Raven took a deep breath and turned to Natasha. "Here goes nothing." And jumped from the jet. _1\. 2. 3. 4. 5._ she counted and summoned a portal to take her to the ground. Landing with a very audible thump causing the three men in front of her to divert their attention onto her. around her the trees were cracked and burned,most likely due to Thor's lightning. "Are you guys done?" She sent a glare to each of them.

"Right." Steve breathed out. "Let's get back to the jet."


	7. Chapter 7

**I didn't post as fast as I wanted but I have a couple extra Chapters now, so there is a silver lining. **

Raven glanced down at the video feed playing on the console. "**In case it's unclear. You try to escape. You so much as scratch that glass." **Fury stood next to the console and pressed a button opening the hatch underneath Loki's cell. The god looked from the glass of his cell. Without seeing, the sounds of gusting wind from underneath you would make a grown man pee his pants, but not even a flinch came from the god. "**Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" **The irritation in Fury's voice became evident in his last sentence. He closed the hatch and pointed to Loki. "**Ant." **Then to the console that could drop the god. "**Boot."**

The god smirked at Fury. "**It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."**

Fury took the bait. "**Built for something a lot stronger than you." **

"**Oh, I've heard."** Loki turned to look into the camera a smile taking over his features. Everyone in the Briefing room leaned in slightly as they all held in their breath. "**The mindless beast, who makes play he's still a man, or the child, who still believes she can be ordinary if she wishes hard enough. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?" **Raven had decide to ignore all the questioning looks sent her way and stare intently at Fury on the video feed.

"**How desperate am I?" **Fury began. "**You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill `cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."**

"**Ooh. It burns you to come so close." **Loki sneered at Fury "**To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is." **

"**Well, you let me know if 'Real Power' wants a magazine or something." **Fury walks off from the view of the camera leaving Loki alone in his glass cell. the god looked to the camera smirking at those who are watching.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce spoke up breaking the silence and the growing tension.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve turned to look at the god who had yet to turn around.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor had turned to face the others now.

"An army? From outer space?" Steve asked in disbelief.

_Giving the Tesseract away like a common trading card? Does Loki know its an infinity stone or is he working for someone who wants it? Maybe he's just a pawn. _She wasn't able to finish her thoughts as Bruce spoke up.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist." Bruce replied to the god.

"He's a friend." Thor stated, no room for an argument.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha broke in.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve spoke up from the head of the table. Raven nodded in agreement with the soldier.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." Raven looked to Bruce as he spoke, dread filling her. _Loki may be crazy, but his super strong brother it right here!_ Her mind urged to scream at him.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother." Thor turned to Bruce as he spoke.

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha informed the god. Her voice challenging him to defend that.

"He's adopted." Thor weakly defended.

"Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" Bruce changed the subject trying to stay on track. Raven opened her mouth to respond when a new voice broke in.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony broke in as he walked in with Phil. He turned to Coulson and whispered to the Agent. "I'll fly you there. Keep the love alive." Raven couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as Coulson's face grew red. "Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD." Tony looked to Thor. "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." Raven rolled her eyes at Tony. If he saw her, he showed no sign and continued on. "Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." Tony continued his way around the bridge and stop in the middle overlooking the monitors. "Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails." Tony paused and looked around before shouting. "That man is playing GALAGA!" And pointed to a surprised agent. "Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did." Covering his left eye he looked around the room. "How does Fury do this?"

"He Turns." Maria deadpanned.

"Well, that sounds exhausting" Tony started. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Maria asked him.  
**  
**"Last night." Tony stated like no big deal. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" Raven opened her mouth to send a remark his way but she was once again cut off by him. "Not you Pipsqueak." He waved his hand dismissively. "I know you did your homework."

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve cut in.

"He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Bruce responded.

Raven glanced up from where she was staring at the table where she had been ignoring everyone's questioning gazes. "Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." She supplied to the Doctor.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce looked to Raven as she nodded along with him.

"Finally, someone who speaks English." Tony let out a sigh.

Steve looked up suddenly. "Is that what just happened?"

Tony walked over to Bruce and shoke the man's hand. "It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled." Raven let out a small sigh. _Good he hasn't said anything stupid to Bruce yet._ "And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Raven let out a sigh. _Spoke to soon._

"Thanks." Bruce looked down and spoke softly.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube." Fury broke in as he walked in taking authority and the attention from the Doctor. "I was hoping you might join him."

"Let's start with that stick of his" Steve spoke up before Bruce and Tony could leave. "It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Fury said.

"Monkeys?" Thor broke in. "I do not understand."

" I do!" Steve shouted and continued as he realized everyone was watching him. "I understood that reference." Tony rolled his eyes at the soldier, but Steve hadn't even seen him too caught up with himself finally understanding a reference in this new world.

Tony turned to Bruce "Shall we play, doctor?"

"Let's play some." Bruce responded then they left the room together.

As the two left Raven could hear the distinct sound of Galaga music playing. She couldn't help but wonder how the agent got that past SHEILD firewalls, she'd have to look into it. Fury spoke up and brought Raven out of her thoughts.

"Someone's going to have to talk to Loki." Raven let out a sigh, Nat was good with interragatting but that was with normal people, they were dealing with monsters and magic now.

"I'll do it." Raven spoke up and turned to face Fury. "I'll talk to him."

"Are you sure?" Nat asked her. "I am good with doing it."

Raven shook her head at her. "I got it." Nat put her hand on her shoulder and gave her an encouraging nod. When a buzzing feeling came over her, Steve wanted to ask her some questions, most likely because of Loki and Fury's conversation, but she didn't have time to answer all of them. "Does anyone want coffee?" She asked Nat and Fury. "Because I've been up for like thirty-six hours and could totally use a cup." Nat laughed at her and shook her head in a no, and Fury had pretty much gone into work mode so she wasn't even sure he had even heard her. "Ok well I am gonna grab a cup." And she turned on her heel and walked down the hall at a brisk pace. Entering the lab and having the familiar sound of the heavy doors shutting behind her she let out a sigh. Here was where she could be herself, and wait out the extra time before the interrogation, away from Steve.


	8. Chapter 8

**I need to stop promising new chapters XD, it feels like every time I do I don't for a couple weeks. So to break the curse: Expect a new chapter in a week or so, I have a couple of big projects to finish and don't have much time to write, but I'll get a chapter out when I can, Until next time.**

"Hey Pipsqueak." Tony's voice brought her back to reality.

Raven let out a soft "hey." and walked over the table. There was a coffee machine somewhere in here, she had hidden one in here the day she got on the helicarrier.

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process." Bruce's voice brought her out of her search for the coffee machine.

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops."

Raven looked over her shoulder to the two men. "I know Fury said the Cube was powering Loki's scepter, but he's wrong."

"The Pirate's wrong?" Tony asked. "That's shocking." Sarcasm leaked from his voice.

Raven rolled her eyes and continued. "The cube and the scepter have two different signatures. similar but different." She paused. "They're...unnatural. They're marks on the earth are like scars." A shiver ran down her back at the thought of the destruction the stones could case.

"All I packed was a toothbrush." Bruce responded.

Tony smiled to Bruce. "You know, you should come by Stark Towers sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it, it's candy land."

Bruce hesitated. "Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke...Harlem."

"A HA!" Raven suddenly yelled out. "I've found it!"

Tony let out a snort at her antics but continued with trying to convince Bruce. "Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises." Tony pulls out a miniature electrical prod and pokes Bruce with it, the moment heavy boots enter the lab.

"OW!" Bruce starts rubbing his side, and Tony gets close to Bruce searching."

"Nothing?" He asks the Doctor.

"Hey, are you nuts?!" Steve exclaimed to Tony, walking in the lab doors.

"You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?" Tony listed off, as Bruce eyed him with amusement.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve broke in, anger evident in his voice.

"Funny things are." Tony deadpanned.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny." Steve began. "No offense, doctor." He amended.  
**  
**"No, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." Bruce informed the Captain.  
**  
**Tony looked to Bruce. "You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut."  
**  
**Steve looked to Tony. "And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark."

"You think I'm not?" Tony responded quickly. "Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables.

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve concluded.  
**  
**"He's a spy. Captain, he's _the_ spy. His secrets have secrets." Tony pointed to Bruce. "It's bugging him too, isn't it?"

Bruce seemed uncomfortable with the sudden attention drawn to him. "Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and…" He trailed off

"Doctor?" Steve asked him.

" 'A warm light for all mankind', Loki's jab at Fury about the cube."

"I heard it." Steve responded.

Bruce pointed to Tony. "Well, I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, its posted all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly-" Steve stopped abruptly at Tony's look. "Building in New York?"  
**  
**"It's powered by Stark Reactors, self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?" Bruce continued.

"That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now." Tony turned to Steve with a triumphant look.

"So." Bruce began. "Why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" Raven couldn't help but agree with the Doctor, her loyalty to the Space Stone shining through she didn't want the stone being used in the wrong way.  
**  
**"I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files." Raven eyes widened. Of course he had planted a decryption program. She had seen him go near Fury's desk earlier when he was making a scene, she should have paid more attention to his actions.

"I'm sorry, did you say...?" Steve asked taken aback.

Tony looked smug as he explained what he had been doing the whole time he's been onboard. "Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide." He looked to the Captain and held out the bag of fruit. "Blueberry?"

Steve narrowed his eyes at Tony. "Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?"

Tony glance at the soldier before looking back down to his work "An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome."

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up." Steve began. "This is a man who means to start a war, and if you don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them."

"Following is not really my style." Tony stated simply.

Steve looked down slightly at Tony, a dark smile on his face. "And you're all about style, aren't you?"

Raven flinched at the anger that washed over Tony. Steve had hit a nerve. "Of the people in this room, which one is; A. wearing a spangly outfit, and B. Not of use.

Bruce looked up at Steve and spoke softly. "Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?"

Raven can see the battle in Steve eyes as he takes in the possibility, but as an obedient soldier he shakes off the looming doubt. She had been standing in the corner of the lab in the soldiers blind spot he hadn't seen her yet. She looked to Steve. "Doubt can only be removed by action." Her voice came out strong despite her hesitancy to speak. Confusion rippled off of Steve as he turned to see Raven, uneasiness flew through him most likely at the fact a SHEILD agent was listening the whole time.

"Just find the cube." He grinded out and stalked out of the lab, toward the hull of the carrier.

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about?" Tony asked. " Wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice." Raven laughed lightly at the joke. Tony turned to her. "And you!" He exclaimed. "I never thought the super soldier could be surprised, but-" Tony cut himself off with a laugh.

"The guy's not wrong about Loki." Banner spoke up. "He does have the jump on us." Raven nodded, agreeing with the doctor, they were a few steps behind the god. She wanted answers to her questions.

"What he's got is an ACME dynamite kit." Tony quipped. It's gonna blow up in his face, and I'm gonna be there when it does."

"And I'll read all about it." Bruce spoke softly.

"Uh-huh. Or you'll be suiting up like the rest of us." Tony responded.

"Ah, see. I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed, like a nerve. It's a nightmare."

You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart." Tony pointed to the Arc Reactor in his chest. "This stops it. This little circle of light. It's part of me now, not just armor. It's a…" He broke off, thinking of the right words. "terrible privilege." He finished.

"But you can control it." Bruce responded softly. Raven could feel the blossom of hate for the Doctor's other self grow inside him.

"Because I learned how."

"It's different." Bruce mumbled out. The Doctor looked to the computer screen, but Tony slided the data aside with his finger so the two could look face-to-face.

"Hey, I've read all about your accident." Tony started, a serious tone. "That much gamma exposure should have killed you."

"So you're saying that the Hulk…" Bruce paused. "The other guy... saved my life?" Another pause. "That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Saved it for what?"

Tony shot Bruce a smile. "I guess we'll find out." as both of them get back to work at their respective computers.

"You might not like that." Bruce spoke grimly.  
**  
**"You just might."


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, its been awhile! But I am getting another one out, yay! So the next two will be shorter then the rest of these chapters but I'll get them out sooner, hopefully in the next couple of days. At least chapter 10. finger crossed. But please Enjoy!**

Raven stood outside the heavily guarded door to Loki's cell. Natasha stood next to her worry covering the older assassin's features. Raven took the last few sips of her coffee and Nat took the cup from her as she shook herself trying to shake her nerves.

"You don't have to do this." Nat reminded her.

"Yeah, but it'll be fun to mess with the god for once instead of the other way around."

Nat let out a forced laugh. "You're good at hiding your emotions but I can still see through you."

"Of course you can." Raven huffed. "See you on the other side." She handed Nat her walkie and earpiece, she wanted no distractions.

"I'll be watching. Just give the sign and I'll get you out."

Raven gave her a nod and pushed open the door, closing it silently behind her she stalked in the shadows and watched as the god paced back and forth in his cell. It had been a good couple of minutes when he suddenly stop pacing.

"There's not many people that can sneak up on me." Loki turned in a circle trying to find her.

She walked from the shadows and looked him dead in the eye. "Honored to be one of the few." Sarcasm dripped like venom from her voice.

"Of all the mortals I thought they would send I thought of you to be the last to show your face here."

"I have a thing for proving people wrong." She stated simply with a shrug.

"And you're here to gather information from me?" He inquired.

"I am." her gaze never leaving his. "So, let's start simple. Where is Agent Barton?"

"Ah, Barton. A friend?" The god cocked his head to the side.

"Wouldn't be asking if he wasn't." Raven looked around the cell. it was a bland gray with a white ceiling and floor. "How long do you have to be stuck in this." She gestured to the cell. "Until I get my friend back?"

"Your naivety, is amusing." Loki's wild grin grew bigger. "I could end your friends life in an insta-"

Raven cut him off. "Not without your scepter." Loki's curiosity was peaked. "I saw you use it at the facility. I know how it works."

"Do you know?" He asked slowly drawing it out. "You mortals believe that you are the center of the universe, that it revolves around your species, but there is more out there then any Midgardian could ever dream of." _He wants to use his knowledge against us, he believes that if he knows more that he is superior. Well time to knock him down a few pegs._

"I do know." She began. Watching the from the corner of her eye as her body faced the wall. "Your scepter holds the mind stone." She watched as Loki froze all confidence left him. Raven let him take a few moments to compose himself.

"Barton was right, you hold onto valuable knowledge." He paused to look at her. "He told myself something of value to." another pause. "That you could be controlled by a few minor words." Raven stiffend. No one was ever supposed to know those. Ever. "A fail safe put in by your handlers so you could never run off. never be free. He showed them to me, that means I control you."

Fear coursed through her veins. "No!" She shouted. "I'll be unpredictable! I'll hurt someone!"

"That's what I want. For you to destroy them from the inside." The god looked into her blue eyes seeing the fear growing inside them. "Bullet. Animal."

"No!"

"Blood. Glass."

"Stop I'll hurt them."

"Sunset."

Tears had began streaming down her face as she backed up from him, hitting the wall she slid down it and hit the cold metal floor.

"Four. White. Beginning. Seventeen."

"No, no, no." She whimpered out.

"War." The god finished looking in the direction the girl had backed off in to. "You will tear their flying fortress down, because they were idiotic enough to bring the monsters on board." He paused. "Soldier?" He questioned into the shadows. She walked from the dark of the ship her face blank and tear stained, her eyes growing red and puffy from the tears that had fallen just seconds ago like a waterfall. He had patience. he waited for the one sentence that would doom the rest of the mortals on this ship.

But a grin took place instead. "So your plan is to let the Hulk and myself lose on the ship?" She started to wipe her face where the tears once were.

"What? How?" He found himself repeating the same few words he had said when he first met her.

"Because, knowledge is power." Raven turned on her heel and left the room holding Loki, but not before she looked over her shoulder at the god. "Thank you for your cooperation." And she left the room rushing to the lab where hostility swarmed. No one needed to know what had occured in that room with herself and Lok.i thanks to her looping the footage SHEILD would never have a record of it. She skidded to a halt when the lab doors opened for her stopping the six figures in the middle of their conversations. "Loki means to unleash the Hulk." She took a deep breath to steady herself, but to only end up surprised when she was met with hostility, distrust and sympathy. Confusion wafted through her and a little voice in the back of her head told her to look at the screens, and sure enough, her face decorated the screen, but what alarmed her the most was the: **Ex Hydra Agent** in bold letters that stood out on the agent report. Her eyes widened "I-I." Raven stuttered out. But Steve was faster. He looked ready to fight his fist clenched and an angry look taking hold of his face.

"You're a Hydra operative." It wasn't a question.

"No." She breathed out.

"No?" Steve asked her. "Then explain why Hydra is on your file."

"You're forgetting the ex part." She stated calmly, she needed to get the higher ground so she took a moment while she composed herself. She was way to calm for a kid staring down a super soldier from the forties.

"It's. Still. On. Your. File." He spat out each word like venom.

That snapped the little restraint she had. The years of torture, the fighting and the little control of her life she had, piled up. " You think I wanted that?" She asked him, her voice low and dangerous. The super soldier opened his mouth to respond but she didn't allow him to speak. "You think I wanted to be raised by monsters?!" Her voice raised with every word. "To have no control in what I did?"

"You killed for them." Steve stated simply, as if she didn't already know that fact. "You're a murderer."

"I kill for SHEILD too, Rogers." A pause. "There's a mountain of bodies."

The room had become completely silent. All eyes trained on to the young spy and super soldier staring each other down. "And here I was trying to keep you out of danger, turns out you are the danger." Steve's remark hit a nerve but before she could get a word out Tony cut in.

"Back off, Spangles. She's just a kid."

"A kid who is a highly trained assassin." Tony and Rogers were now staring down each other, the emotions of anger and hate wafted around them, like a vortex.

"She's not a weapon, Rogers." Tony's voice came out cold as he glared at the soldier. "She's a person."

"I am sure if you thought of her as a weapon you would have invested in her by now." The Captain's voice was cold, devoid of emotion.

"Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?" The billionaire asked.

Steve glared at Tony. "I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Tony's face flinched the only sign that the comment hit a nerve.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." The God of Thunder suddenly spoke up, looking at all the mortals around the room with distaste.

"Excuse me!" Fury exclaimed turning to Thor. "Did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?"

"Did you always give your champions such mistrust?" Thor asked Fury, ignoring his comment about his battle with the Destroyer.

Nat turned to look at the men in the room. "Are you all really that naive? SHIELD monitors potential all threats."

Bruce looked horrified and looked around the room with distrust and panic. "Captain America is on a threat watch list?" Bruce asked.

"We all are." Natasha responded strangely calm for the situation she was currently in.

Tony looked to Rogers. "You're on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?"

The Captain's look showed no amusement. "I swear to God, Stark, one more crack-"

"Threatening!" Tony shouted, cutting of Steve "I feel threatened! Captain America is threatening myself and Agent Jackson!"

Raven turned to Tony, ready to send a remark his way but Thor broke in. "You speak of control, yet you court chaos."

"It's his M.O., isn't it?" Bruce spoke up. "I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're…" He paused looking for the right words. "We're a time-bomb."

"You need to step away." Fury cut in, looking to Bruce

Tony slung his arm around Rogers, annoying the super soldier. "Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony asked with fake innocence.

The Captain pushed off Tony's arm glaring daggers at the man. "You know damn well why! Back off!"

Tony went face-to-face with the Captain. "Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me." The billionaire said darkly.

"Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" Steve asked, Tony.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Tony responded without missing a beat.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you." Steve spat at Tony. "Yeah, I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself." Tony narrowed his eyes at the Captain's words. "You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony said in casual manner.

Steve had a dark smile etched in his features. "Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero?" Tony asked, laughing sarcastically. "Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!"

Steve puffed his chest up at Tony, who just stood there, unmoving. "Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds."

Thor let out a laugh. "You people are so petty." The god looked at Raven and continued. "And tiny."

Raven looked to the god. "I'm five six. That's above average height for a person my age." But her reply seemed to have little to no effect on the god. Raven glanced at Tony as he rubbed his head and moved away from the Captain.

Bruce glanced around the room. "Yeah, this is a team."

Fury had taken notice of the Doctor again. "Agent Romanoff, would you escort back to his…"

Bruce was agitated now. "Where? You rented my room."

"The cell was just in case-" Fury tried to defuse the situation, before being cut-off by the Doctor.

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!" Bruce yelled at the Director. The room had gone silent again everyone's attention focused on Bruce. "I got low." Bruce began. "I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out!" He let out a sigh. "So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!"

Bruce was slowly getting upset through his whole story, reliving his past had put him on edge. The Doctor glanced at Nat, who had become unnerved, and had positioned herself infront of Raven in a protective manner. But Bruce wasn't done yet. He was still looking at Nat.

"You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?" He asked the red head, who had moved her hand down to grab her gun at a moments notice, along with Fury.

Ravne took her chance with the Doctor, having talked to the man the most she hoped that she could get through to him. "Bruce…" She started slowly. "I need you to listen to me." The man's gaze diverted to her. "You need to put the scepter down." Her voice was gentle but held urgency. Bruce looked down to his hands, surprise overcoming him as he saw he held Loki's scepter, but the computers beep grabbed the attention of everyone.

"Got it." Tony didn't waste a second.

Bruce put down the scepter and walked over to the computer. " Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all."

"You have located the Tesseract?" Thor asked the two men by the screen

"I can get there faster." Tony's voice held a challenge.

"Look, all of us-" Steve began but was cut-off by The God of Thunder.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it." Thor announced, and Raven couldn't help but agree with the god, but Tony wouldn't take no as an answer and turned to leave, but Steve grabbed the man by the arm to stop him.

"You're not going alone!" The soldier informed him.

"You gonna stop me?" Tony challenged Steve.

Steve took the bait. "Put on the suit, let's find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man." Tony remarked.

Raven sent a glare to Tony, he wasn't helping the situation. She looked to Tony and opened her mouth to try and to diffuse the situation, but before Raven could let a word out a ringing filled her ears and the emotions of the other people crashed over her like a wave, it was suffocating the anger, the hate and the distrust blended together like a whirlpool. In the haze on thought entered her mind. _Clint_. He was here on the carrier. She looked to Fury. "Clint." She managed out before her eyes closed and the only thing she was able to hear through the ringing was Bruce.

"Oh, my God!" The Doctor exclaimed and the world went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay! Here she is! Sorry it's short had a bit of writers block. **

"_Murderer."_

"_Weapon."_

"_Monster."_

Raven sat up, with a gasp, the Hulk's roar echoed around her. _Shit. _She thought. With her heart pounding in her ears and her head spinning along with the fact her whole body felt as if it was on fire, and it didn't help that her leg was currently trapped under a large beam, that had most likely fallen from the labs ceiling when the explosion happened. She felt okay. Raven needed a plan of action it wouldn't help anyone if she blindly ran into the fight, she needed an earpiece ASAP, but first to deal with the beam.

With a groan, Raven shifted herself closer to the fallen beam and slid her hands under the large metal cylinder. _One...two..Three! _Mustering up most of her strength she lifted up the beam and pulled her leg out. "Yes!" She exclaimed triumphantly. With her newly freed leg the young agent grabbed a discarded pole and used it to heave herself up. It wouldn't take long for her leg to heal all she needed was to buy some time, something that she had little of. _Ok Rave, you have this. Just figure out a way out of here. Simple, right? _She took a deep breath and steady herself, dropping the pole back to ground where she had found it, Raven turned in a circle to get a view of the area. _Door! Yes! Ok, walk through there and follow the stairs up. _

Having spent a lot of time on helicarriers she new where just about every exit and entrance was and where they would lead. Walking over to the door the young spy hauled the debris from the door and quickly opened and shut it quietly, to not alert anyone that would be around, but luck was not on her side. Once the door closed and Raven turned to go up the stairs she was met with the view of a SHEILD helmet. At first she felt nothing but relieved, that was until the man pulled a gun out and aimed at her.

Raven's eyes widened. "Shit!" She yelped out. The not-SHEILD agent took a shot at her. The bullet skimmed her arm, taking with it a chunk of her skin, the searing pain felt like fire climbing up her arm. _Son of a bitch! _That was it, the last straw. She had been manipulated, had explosives triggered under her and now shoot at, in a span of one day. Raven pulled the knife from her boot out. Clint's favorite saying echoed in her ears. "_Don't bring a knife to a gun fight." _Then he would laugh at her. "_Unless you're Nat, she could bring a pencil and would win." Well good thing I was trained by the Black Widow. _She thought. Throwing the knife into the agent's shoulder Raven ran toward them, and kicked out their legs, the agent fell with an audible thud and she took her chance to disarm the agent. She shot him in between the eyes and turned to the stairs taking them up she found herself in the bridge of the carrier.

"Hill!" Raven called to the woman standing in the middle of the deck.

Maria turned to her, a look of relief came over her features. "Raven." She breathed out. "Are you okay?"

Raven laughed. "I will be." Raven quickly glanced around seeing if she could spot any of the other Avengers around. "Where is everyone?" She asked Maria.

"Stark and Captain Rogers are trying to fix the problem with engine three. Thor is on the third level, Doctor Banner has turned into the Hulk, and Nat is currently MIA."

Raven nodded. "I'll help with the engine, but first I need an earpiece."

Maria nodded and pulled one out of her pocket. "Go to channel four, you'll be synced with the rest of the Avengers."

She gave a fake salute to Maria and sprinted down the corridor to engine three. It wasn't hard to miss the giant hole and sound of wind whipping around the halls gave it away, pretty easily. Raven equipped her earpiece and walk to the doorway.

"Hello?" She tried. She was meet with silence. So she tried her luck and walked through the doorway. She was meet with the sight of Captain America holding a semi-automatic SMG, in her direction. He narrowed his gaze at her. Distrust evident. "Captain Rogers." Raven acknowledged the super soldier.

"Agent Jackson." He replied coolly. His hold on the gun unmoving.

"Are you going to shoot me or are you going to let me help?" She asked the glaring soldier. "I spent a couple of years at gunpoint, and I'd rather not have a barrel pointed at me while I work." His stance softened, and he lowered his gun, giving her a nod Raven walked the rest of the way through the entrance. "So what's the problem other than a blown up engine?"

Tony answered her. "Well I gotta get this super conducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris."

"Sounds fun, now what do I need to do?"

"I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position." Tony ordered her.

"On it. You going to help me Captain?" Steve gave her a nod to confirm. "Great." Raven pulled herself up onto the platform holding control panel.

"What's it look like in there?" Tony asked.

"It seems to run on some form of electricity." Steve answered before she could.

"Well, you're not wrong." Tony replied, and Raven let out a snort of laughter.

"Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm gonna have to get in there and push." Tony informed both of them.

"You'll get shredded if the rotors gain speed, Tony." Worry etched her voice. The Avengers need Iron Man, we've all started off on the wrong foot but it didn't mean they couldn't work together when we needed to.

"Then stay in the control unit and reverse polarity long enough to disengage mag-" Tony started before Steve promptly cut him off.

"Speak English!" Steve shouted into the comms.

Raven decided to take over before Tony had an aneurysm. "See that red lever?" She asked the soldier pointing to the red handle sticking out of the wall. "That'll slow the rotors down long enough for Tony to get out." Steve nodded along with her explanation.

"Thanks kid, stand by it, wait for my word." Tony cut in.

Steve looked over to the other side of where they were standing, and jumped the large gap to where the lever was. "I'll stand here wait for Stark's word, you stay there and make sure everything stays in place." She gave him a nod to confirm. Then it hit her: _He doesn't trust me to pull the lever._

It hadn't been long before the carrier tilted and the sound of creaking metal filled the halls as the ship started falling from the sky. Raven looked over to Steve in panic she wanted to jump to him but what felt like an invisible force held her back. She looked around the confined space trying to find anything that could be used as an anchor to better help her stay balanced. Her eyes caught onto a niche in the wall, she would be able to hold on while the carrier tilted. Raven moved slowly making sure every step she took was thought out and well placed she was just about there when time seemed to slow down. **Bang! **A gunshot rang out.

"Raven!" Steve yelled to her.

She had lost balance while dodging the shot and had fallen over the side of the carrier. Hanging by a wire she looked to Steve, he was fighting the intruders who had shot at them. There wouldn't be time for her, she was slipping and Steve needed to get Tony out of the rotors. _Fate. _She thought. _What a stupid thing I listen to. _Her hands had grown wet with sweat, she took a deep breath and felt herself slip off and plummet to the water. Looking up all she could catch was Steve's face over the side staring in horror as she fell. _It's not your fault. _She couldn't bring herself to blame him, he wasn't the one who shot at her, he wasn't one currently planning to take over the world. but just as quickly as she saw him he disappeared back over the side.


	11. Chapter 11

**AAHHHH We're getting close to the climax! I AM SO EXCITED! But a small warning there is cursing, like right off the bat, but I digress, please enjoy the new chapter, oh and a warm Welcome to the new readers and followers :) and a heads up this chapter is pretty short I believe that its the shortest one so far, so I'll hurry up on 12 and post it soon.**

"Fuck!" She exclaimed, as her body hit full force on to the metal grates. Her head hurt and she currently felt like vomiting up her guts, it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"_**Up child, you haven't much time!" **_T's voice broke through the cloud that seemed to have taken over her mind.

_All right, all right, I am getting up. _Raven thought back to T. She pulled herself up, every muscle screaming for her to stay put.

"_**The door to your left." **_

Raven reached for her hand gun with shaky hands, even with all her training she couldn't stop the involuntary shaking mess that was her hands. She walked slowly to the door, her arm still stung where the bullet had pierced her skin, not helping with her already loose hold on her gun.

"_**Deep Breath, Raven keep yourself calm."**_

She nodded showing she understood him. "What else do I need to know?" She asked out loud.

"_**You need to know where you are." **_

She quickly looked around the room, dread filling her with every detail she took in. "This is the hallway that leads to Loki's cell."

"_**It is."**_

"Why am I here? I thought he was contained, we have agents at the ready in case he tries to escape."

"_**Coulson is one of those agents." **_

"Shit!" She sprinted for the door, not caring for her injuries they would heal, she could fight through the pain, she needed to get to Coulson, if Nat had thought that the Captain couldn't take on the God what would she say once she learned that Coulson thought he could. She made it to the door just in time to look in the window to see the God of Mischief drop his brother from the ship. _Shit. That's an Avenger gone. _ "Come on Coulson, where are you?" She expected to see him charge in guns a blazing, ready to take on the God. Her eyes stopped on an odd shape slumped on the ground. "Coulson!" that was enough for her to throw caution to the wind, she put her pin in the door, time seemed to slow once she opened the heavy metal door. She slowed down, taking light and caution filled steps. Her heart raced as she approached the God, from behind. "If I were you, I'd put down the scepter."

Loki let out a low menacing laugh. "And if I were you, I would not have entered this room."

"we have some unfinished business." She could hear Phil's weak protest directed at her confrontation with the god.

"Do we now?" Loki purred at her.

"You never did tell me where Agent Barton was."

Loki readied himself for an attack from the small agent, but was distracted by another voice.

"You're gonna lose." A weak and laboured voice spoke up.

"Phil!" Raven scolded her mentor. "Don't speak, save your strength."

Loki turned to the agent on the ground. "Am I?" he questioned the man.

Phil continued despite Raven's protest. "It's in your nature."

Loki let out a low laugh. "Your heroes are scattered." The god started pacing keeping one eye on the young agent holding the gun in his direction. "Your floating fortress falls from the sky" Loki paused to stare Coulson in the eye. "where is my disadvantage?"

Coulson returned his stare, no fear was in his gaze. "You lack conviction." He stated simply.

"I don't think I-" He was caught off by Coulson shooting the Phase 2 prototype weapon, causing Loki to go through the wall behind them.

"So that's what it does." Phil gave her a small smirk.

"You know you're an idiot sometimes."

"Yeah, well I am glad that it's me rather then you on the ground." Phil gave her a long meaningful look. "It was me who dragged you into SHIELD, and I couldn't live with myself if you died."

She walked over to the fallen man. "It's SHIELD, Phil. Lots of agents die for SHIELD." Kneeling down next to her mentor she opened up her armour to reveal a small first aid kit. "Now save your strength. Stop talking." She ordered him.

Raven opened the kit in her hand and grabbed the pair of scissors on top and cut around the blood spot, revealing the ugly gash. She grabbed cloth near the top and applied pressure to the bleeding wound. Phil moved his hand to help her, but she slapped it away. She uttered a 'No' and continued on cleaning the wound, she tried her hardest to show no fear but with the wound continuing to bleed out she couldn't help but fear the worst. She reached slowly for her earpiece.

Holding down the button she clicked onto the main channel and started talking into the earpiece. "This is Agent Jackson." She paused. "I need a medical team and Director Fury to the Detention Section."

She was met with the fast reply of Fury. "**On route." **

It hadn't taken long for the Director to get to them, he focused on Coulson, only nodding to Raven to show he saw her.

Coulson coughed, a small trail of blood formed from his mouth. "Sorry, boss. They got rabbited."

"Just stay awake. Eyes on me!" Fury ordered him.

"No." Phil replied slowly. "I'm clocked out here."

"Not an option, Phil." Raven replied quickly.

Coulson looked to Raven "It's okay." Then back to Fury. "This was never going to work... if they didn't have something...to…" He trailed off and looked to the side, and his eyes became unfocused. She could only stare at the body of her mentor. The sound of thundering footsteps stole her attention away from the body. The medical team entered the room, the lead Doctor asking herself and the Director kindly to move back so they could work, but it only took a minute for the Doctor to shake his head at the agent. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Agent Coulson is down." Fury spoke desolately into his earpiece.

Raven could hear an agent's reply, informing the Director that the medical team was on their way.

"They're here." Fury started. "They called it."


	12. Chapter 12

**I'll probably be slow with updates until the end of this month, it's finals month for me, and I have quite a few. I'll try to update once or twice before the end of the month, because then I'll be out of the country after June and I won't have anytime to update, let alone write, but I'll try my best. Enough of that, enjoy the new chapter!**

Raven sat next to Tony and Steve in the Bridge, she could feel Steve's gaze on her from the other side of Tony, but she wouldn't lift her gaze from her hands, she had yet to wash them and the blood had yet to dry, leaving a dark stain on her hands.

"Hey." Tony, spoke softly to her, his voice pulling her from her staring contest with her hands. "You okay?" He asked her kindly. "You haven't washed your hands yet."

She didn't know to answer him. She had just watched her mentor bleed out in front of her. It was different kind of death, she knew him. "I.." She trailed off, and decided to shake her head, in a no for a response to the question rather than verbally explain her emotions.

Fury stopped pacing and turned to look at the trio sitting at the table. "These were in Phil Coulson's jacket." He stated then looked to look at Steve. "Guess he never did get you to sign them." Throwing them down on the table the blood that speckled the cards, smudge onto the glass surface. Steve reached slowly toward the cards and picked them up carefully, in fear he would damage them in anyway.

"We're dead in the air up here." Fury started. "Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming." He paused to let it all sink in. "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier." A small smile played on his lips. "There was an idea, Stark knows this, called The Avengers Initiative-"

He was cut off by the sound of a chair scraping against the floor, all eyes turned to Raven as she got up from the table and turned to leave the room.

"Agent Jackson?" He questioned her.

"I am going to clean up, Fury." She responded curtly.

Fury nodded. "Barton is in the Medical Bay, Room 12."

She gave him a small smile in thanks but it didn't reach her eyes.

On her way to the Medical Bay she did a quick stop at her room on the Helicarrier. It was a small black and gray room, about the size of a studio apartment, with one giant window next to the bed showcasing the sky. It had been awhile since she used this room, the thin layer of dust covering the whole room told her how long it had been. Briskly walking down the hall that led to a small washroom, she covered her hands with soap, hoping to rid them of the red colour. After scrubbing for a good three minutes she turned off the tap and washed down the handles of the sink and doors she had used, erasing every trace of red. Leaving the small apartment and locking it with a code only she knew, not even Fury had access to her small living quarters, Raven made her short journey to the Med Bay.

She knocked on the door hoping that Clint wasn't sleeping, she wouldn't want to wake him if he was, but instead of the blond haired man she was expecting, she was greeted with the sight of a redhead.

"Hey." Nat said softly to her, closing the door behind her as she walked out to the room.

Raven returned the greeting with a small smile. "How is he?"

"Doing better than about ten minutes ago." Natasha let out a sigh, then took a deep breath. "He's been shaking and yelling, I think he's trying to shake off Loki's control but I can't be certain."

"Have any medical personal come to check on him?" Raven asked the redhead.

"None yet." Nat let out a sigh. "They strapped him down and left without a word."

"Mind if I go in?" Raven asked softly. "I'll do a quick check." Nat gave her a nod and opened the door for her, letting Raven in first and following closely behind. "Hey Clint." Raven looked to her friend. He was still laying down with his eyes shut tight, not even bothering to look up as she entered the room and began questioning him. "How's your head?"

"Feels like a truck hit me." Clint groaned out.

"Clint, you're gonna be alright." Natasha cut in.

"You know that? Is that what you know? I got." He paused. "I gotta go in through." Another pause. "I gotta flush him out."

"We don't have that long." Raven informed him softly, she felt like she was talking to a lost child. " it's gonna take time."

Clint looked at Raven. "I don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and send something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?" Raven stiffened at his questioning.

"You know that we both do." Raven scowled while glaring at the wall.

Clint gave her an apologetic look and turned to Natasha. "Why am I back? How did you get him out?"

A small smirk played on her lips. "Cognitive recalibration."

At Clint's confused look Raven stepped in. "She hit you really hard in the head."

Natasha walked over to Clint's side undoing the restraints holding him against the bed. "Thanks." Clint gave her a small smile, before narrowing his eyes. "Tasha, how many agents?"

"Don't." Nat cut him off quickly. "Don't do that to yourself, Clint. This is Loki. This is monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for." Raven couldn't help but agree, even with all her knowledge and training she wasn't prepared for Gods from another realm to come crashing down, and threaten her planet.

"Loki, he got away?" Clint asked.

"Yeah. I don't suppose you know where?" Natasha asked back.

"I didn't need to know. I didn't ask." He let out sigh. "He's gonna make his play soon though. Today."

"We gotta stop him." Nat turned to Raven a question dancing in her eyes.

"Yeah? Who's we?" Clint turned to look at Raven as she got up moving toward him. "I only see three of us and that's nothing compared to what Loki has."

Natasha looked back to him. "I don't know. Whoever's left"

"Well, if I put an arrow in Loki's eye socket, I'd sleep better I suppose." Clint let out a chuckle, then looked up at Raven as she checked him over. "How about you Rave? What do you want to do to the god?"

She gave him a smile. "I am a soldier Clint. I am gonna take him out or die trying." She took a deep breath. "And avenge Phil." Her statement didn't need any explanation, any SHEILD Agent that new both of them knew that Phil and Raven were close

"Now you both sound like yourselves." Nat gave each of them a smile, and sat down next to Clint on the bed, once Raven had walked back to her spot, satisfied that Clint didn't need any medical attention, although a pain pill would do him some good.

"But you don't. You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why?" Clint peared at her curiosity. "What did Loki do to you?"

"He didn't, I just…" Nat trailed off.

"Natasha." Clint said sternly, as if scolding a child.

"I've been compromised." Nat began. "I got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out."

Raven nodded. "Let's hope we survive this battle to wipe it out, and to do that we need to know what his plan is."

"We don't know anything Rave." Clint pointed out matter of a factly, getting up slowly and moving to the washroom. "I'll be right back."

"No that's not true, we know what Loki's like." Raven moved her fingers to her temples and started rubbing in circles trying to get anything to magically come forth. "He made it personal." She continued. "He made a fuss about everything, he wants an audience."

"An audience? Why?" Nat asked her softly, trying not break her concentration.

Raven removed her fingers from her head and started pacing. "He's a diva." She pointed out. "He wants fame, glory, to be seen, Stuttgart for an example. He wants a statue carved in his image, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered…" She trailed off. "Holy shit!" She exclaimed loudly catching Natasha off guard.

"What Raven?" Natasha asked her she had zoned out to think up her own theories after Raven had begun listing traits off.

Before the young agent could answer the door to the room opened revealing Steve donning his Captain America suit, looking ready for a fight.

"Time to go." Steve informed them both.

"Go where?" Nat asked him quickly.

"I'll tell you on the way." Steve told her in his signature Captain voice. "Can you fly one of those jets?"

She never did get to answer him before Clint walked out of the washroom holding a cloth in his hands drying them. "I can." He said confidently to the Captain. Steve looked to Natasha and Raven for confirmation on Clint's status. They both gave him a nod to tell him Clint was on their side.

"You got a suit?" Steve asked the archer.

"Yes."

"Then suit up." Steve then turned to Raven. "You too."

She gave him a smile and squeezed by him through the door. They didn't have much time to get ready, they needed to move fast. Running down to the lower storage rooms on the helicarrier she opened the big metal door to reveal the large open space with a cylinder holding compartment in the middle. Placing her hand on the pad, the doors spun inwards revealing her armour. It had a style that was similar to the Iron Man design but the suit was mainly made up of a bullet proof material that covered her like a cat suit, with gold titanium alloy plates covering her breasts to her shoulders, leaving most of her forearms covered in the bullet proof material, until her hands where a thruster was placed in the middle of her palm with the alloy covering her hand till a little over her wrist, her legs were mostly uncovered until just over her knees where it gave her a boot like look, also with a thruster in the middle of her foot giving her the ability to fly. Her helmet was more square in the front, with four circular eye shapes tinted a red colour. Rather then the hot rod red that Tony's suit was hers was a medium orange colour, except for the bullet proof material that stayed a midnight black, like her SHIELD catsuit.

Putting on her suit she made her way to the hanger where all the jets were. Holding her helmet in her hands she turned to look at Steve, Nat and Clint who made their way toward her. She gave them a quick nod and they entered the hanger together, as a team.

A young SHIELD pilot stood in their way. "You are not authorized to be here-" He was quickly cut off Steve.

"Son." He began sternly. "Just don't"

That was all the pilot needed to back off. Walking down the ramp he nodded to the Captain before scampering off, most likely to report what had just occurred. Sitting down on the seats of the jet it begun to move forward starting their journey to New York. The Iron Man suit quickly past them with its superior speed. She had begun to daydream while staring out the window, before she was quickly brought back in to reality by Steve's voice.

"So, I've got to ask." He begun in a low voice. "How did you survive the fall? Let alone get back on to the Helicarrier." But once she opened her mouth to answer the soldier cut her off, with a very empty threat. "And if you answer with 'unnatural abilities' again."

Raven gave him a smirk. "I can form portals." She stated with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I don't know much of how I got them, but I know I have them for a bigger reason then to work for SHIELD, and I have yet to figure out that reason." She let out a sigh. "What I do know is that I was chosen for it."

"Sounds like a heavy burden." Steve said, it sounded like it was coming from experience. She gave him laugh, he had no idea. Steve caught her eye, curiosity dancing in the depths of them. "I know Agent Barton is Hawkeye and Agent Romanoff is Black Widow. So I have to ask, do you have a code name?"

Raven chuckled a little. "Yeah I do."

"And that is?"

"Monarch." The name she bestowed upon herself seemed to echo in her ears. "I am called Monarch."


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow. Its been awhile. I apologize for that, school started back up and I was out of my country for the most of summer with my family. I ma hoping to post more in the future, maybe try to post once a month but we will see. Without further adieu Chapter 13.**

They arrived in New York to see a blue beam shoot off from the top of Stark Tower, revealing the vastness of space, it only took a few seconds till the army Loki spoke of came charging through the portal.

"Well shit."

"Couldn't have said it better Rave." Clint chuckled from the cockpit.

"The Chitauri are going to attack the civilians until we get their attention." She let out a sigh. She opened one of her compartments on her suit, grabbing out a small rubber item Raven handed it to Steve. "You're gonna need this."

Steve gave her a curious look. "What is it?"

"A new ear piece, it's experimental, but it'll last longer than the SHIELD issued ones."

cut her off. "Thanks, Jackson." He gave her a smile.

Before she could respond, Nat called to Tony. "Stark, we're heading north east."

Tony's reply came from the speakers within the jet. "**What, did you stop for drive-thru?"** He was breathing heavily. "**Swing up park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you."**

"Well this is my stop." Raven called to the two pilots. "You'll both need these." She handed them both a piece of paper, one with a purple dot and another with a black one.

"Agent!" Steve called to her.

"Yeah?"

"We can't stop the jet to let you out." Steve informed her.

"You won't have to." Raven sent him a smile, putting on her helmet, hearing it click into place. "Oh and Cap, call me Raven." She opened a portal under herself and sent herself in the midst of the battle. "Hey J, show me where these bastards are."

"**Right away, Raven." **The AI's response echoed in her helmet.

Her HUD lit up as a blue path materialized in front of her, showing her the biggest cluster of Chitauri. Her comms clicked signaling that someone connected to her channel.

"**Kid?"** Tony's voice flooded her helmet.

"Hey you got a plan, Tony?"

"**Part of one."** Tony replied.

"Part of one?" Raven let out a sigh. "How much of a plan do you have?"

"**Twelve percent?"**

Raven barked out a laugh. "Twelve percent isn't a plan, Tony." Before she could go on further a roar echoed around New York, and a giant whale looking Chitari came through the portal.

"J, can you connect me to the other Avenger's channel?"

"**Done Raven." **

"**Are you two seeing this?"** Steve's question signaled she was fully connected to the other Avengers.

"**I'm seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?" **Tony asked the Captain.

"**Banner?" **Steve questioned the billionaire.

"I thought he fell out of the carrier." Raven cut in.

"**Well." **Tony drew out. "**He did. Just keep me posted." **Then started talking to his A.I. "**Jarvis, find me a soft spot."**

"Okay." Raven responded before she muted herself and started flying around, drawing the attention of all the Chitauri that saw her, she had a pretty big hoard tailing her. About twenty had begun chasing her around the streets of New York shooting their blasters at her causing her to have to turn and duck, to avoid getting hit, finally having enough she called out to Jarvis.

"Hey Jarvis could you unmute me?" The red microphone in the corner of her hud disappeared, telling her she was back in business. "Hey Hawkeye, I've got a tail, and I wouldn't mind some help losing it."

"**See if you can throw them into the building. I'll get the stragglers."**

Raven turned sharply sending most of the Chitauri tailing her into the side of an apartment building. _I really hope no one was in there. _She thought. "I've got three for ya, Clint." With no response Clint shot off an arrow that split into three hitting all the targets and eliminating them and the red dots on her screen. "Thanks."

"**My pleasure. Monarch." **Echoed Clint's reply.

She gave a snort of laughter at the name. She cut off her thrusters and landed next to the duo on the ground, bringing back her helmet she gave a nod to Clint and pulled out her hand guns.

"Where's the colourful mist stuff?" Clint asked her from her left.

"Did you just call my abilities, 'colourful mist'?" She asked in amusement, of course Clint would come up with something as weird as most.

"Yep, so where is it?"

"I'm not going to use in a populated area, I don't want to hurt anyone, and I don't want to use them unless I really need them." She informed the archer.

"Um, Rave, alien invasion." Clint pointed out.

Raven rolled her eyes at him. "You'll see them soon, ya child." Clint gave her a smirk. "But were holding them off pretty well without them." Before Clint could reply Natasha came running over and ducked behind the taxi they were shooting from.

"Just like Budapest all over again!" Nat exclaimed, as she jumped up and began shooting again.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently." Clint glanced at her while he spoke.

"There wasn't any aliens from what I read." Raven informed her.

"Details." Nat responded.

Raven turned to her right and saw a herd of Chitauri moving to where Steve had gone. "Looks like the Captain might need some help, and after that I'm gonna antagonize a giant whale Chitauri." Nat gave her a nod and a roll of her eyes showing she heard her and Clint gave her a smile. "See you guys around."

Folding her helmet back over she flew over to Steve's location, to see him land on top of a Police car startling all of the Officers. From where she was, she could make out that he was giving orders to the Police Sergeant, but they didn't seem to be taking it kindly as one of them challenged the Captain, but before Steve could respond three Chitauri soldiers attacked the star spangled man. Having his hands full with the two attacking him from either side, Raven flew in and shot a repulsor blast at the third soldier sending it flying away into a Police vehicle, and landed next to the car that Steve was currently standing on.

"Captain." She gave Steve a nod.

The Sergeant gave them a startled look before he turned around and began giving out orders to his Officers. "I need men in those buildings, lead the people down and away from the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th."

Raven turned to look at Steve. "I am guessing those were your orders."

Steve gave a small chuckle. "They were."

"**Raven." **J.A.R.V.I.S called to her.

"Yeah J?"

"**Sir is currently being tailed by a, what did you call it? A giant whale Chitauri."**

"Of course he is." She growled out, grabbing Steve's attention. "Sorry, gotta run." She gave Steve an apologetic look and flew off.

"**Giving you his location now." **

"Thanks, J."

She joined his channel just in time to hear him shouting. "**We got his attention. What the hell is step two?!"**

"Step two is you don't get eaten."

Tony's voice immediately lost all its panic in an attempt to show he had control over the current situation. "**Oh hey, kid. So so how's your battle experience going so far?"**

"Don't try to change the subject. I am on your six, now tell me you actually have a step two."

"**Well." **He drew out. "**I am working on it." **

Raven rolled her eyes. "Well we better think fast"

"**Head back to the others kid, I can handle this."**

"Are you sure?"

"**Positive."**

"If you get eaten it's not my fault."

She flew past him looping around and shooting at the groupings of Chitauri, trying to take out as many as possible, before landing next to Thor and pulling her helmet back as they all gazed into the sky staring at the portal that just seemed to get bigger and bigger with every minute.

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve asked the God of Thunder.

"The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable." The god informed them.

"**Thor is right. We gotta deal with these guys."** Tony's voice sounded through the comms.

"How do we do this?" Nat broke in.

"As a team." Cap stated.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor informed them, Raven couldn't help but feel a bit angry at the statement, didn't everyone in New York pretty much have a bone to pick with the God of Mischief now.

She turned to Thor. "There's a queue, pal." She growled out at the same time Clint uttered out 'Yeah, get in line.'

"Save it." Steve commanded the two of them. "Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us…" He trailed off at the sound of a motor coming up behind him.

Getting off the motorbike Bruce looked around the city. "So, this all seems horrible."

"I've seen worse." Nat gave him a shrug.

"Sorry." Bruce quickly apologized.

"No. We could use a little worse." Nat amended.

Steve lifted his hand up to his ear. "Stark? We got him."

"**Banner?"**

"Just like you said." The Captain confirmed.

"**Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." **Just as he said that Raven caught the sight of a red and gold suit turning around the corner of a building heading toward them, with a Chitauri whale following behind him.

"That is not a good part two!" Raven shouted into the comms, most likely deafening everyone listening on.

"I…" Nat took a second to compose herself. "I don't see how that's a party."

Tony swooped down lower into the streets the whale following in suit barreling down the street like a freight train it kept building and building its intensity. She turned to Bruce, her eyes holding a desperate plea, he locked eyes with her for a second before he began to walk toward the monster.

"Dr. Banner." Steve grabbed the attention of the doctor. "Now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

Bruce turned continuing to walk and looked the Captain straight in the eye. "That's my secret, Cap. I'm always angry." Banner's body starts to swell and stretch and harden**, **green begins to cover his whole being. The Hulk punches the whale right in the nose and the creature flips over in a 360, Tony turns mid-flight shooting a rocket at the tail end of the creature and blows it to smithereens, Chunks of flesh began raining down sizzling and on fire, Cap raised his shield just to block the huge chunks.

"That." Raven breaths out. "Was badass."

"_**Look up." **_ T's voice commanded her, and sure enough the portal flooded with Chitauri soldiers and more whale things, came gushing out, releasing the whole army onto New York.

_That victory was short lived. _"We're way out of out element." Raven breathed out.

"Guys." Nat called grabbing the attention of the other Avengers.

"Raven now might be the time for your mist." Clint called over to her.

"Yeah no kidding." She called back.

Tony flew to them hovering just above them by a few feet. "Call it, Cap."

Steve gave him a nod. "Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof." He pointed to a nearby building that had a good overhang to it. "Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter, anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

Clint looked to Tony. "Wanna give me a lift?" He asked.

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas." Tony grabbed the archer and flew upwards to the top of the building.

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up." Without an answer the god flew off toward the portal. Steve turned to the three remaining Avengers. Us three, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk." He paused grabbing the beast's attention. "Smash." The grin that came over the green beast's face was enough to let Raven know the Hulk was going to enjoy ripping the army up.

"Sorry to mess up your plan Cap but I've got to get to Canal Street." She turned to run but Steve grabbed her arm before she could make it anywhere.

"You shouldn't be alone." He stated calmly not wanting to set her off. "You're an Avenger, but you're still a kid."

"I'll be fine on my own." She tried to persuade him.

"You can't guarantee that."

Before she could answer a squad of Chitauri soldiers turned the corner and started sprinting toward them guns raised. "How about I show you, Cap." She brought her helmet down and her gauntlets resided into her suit as a purple mist began growing around her hands, building up into a beam that took out the squadron of soldiers in no time. She turned back to the them a smirk playing on her lips. Nat had a knowing look and Steve looked like a deer in headlights.

"Why haven't you used that before now?" The Captain asked in disbelief.


End file.
